villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Irving (Mr. Robot)
Irving is the secondary antagonist of the third season of the USA Network drama show, Mr. Robot. He is Whiterose's right-hand, and a fixer for the Dark Army who helps them with their plans. It is unknown how he sees the Dark Army and why he even became a member of the group, but it is shown that he is a very big enforcer for the group. He was portrayed by , who also played Gyp Rosetti, Guy Danlily, James Kent, and Van Pelt. Biography Season 2 Irving is revealed to have manipulated Tyrell Wellick into shooting schizophrenic hacker Elliot Alderson at the end of the season. The motive was that Mr. Robot, Elliot's split personality, was better for the Dark Army. Season 3 Being the right-hand of Whiterose, Irving obviously played a part in the Stage 2 attack, which resulted in multiple E Corp buildings blowing up and thousands of deaths. However, Irving's mission was to keep other participants in the Stage 2 attack focused on Stage 2, and it is unknown if Irving even encouraged the attack or knew how many people it would kill. He manipulates Tyrell Wellick into financing the attack and also encourages him to get Elliot to permanently change into his split personality Mr. Robot, the reason being that Elliot's regular personality was against Stage 2 and Mr. Robot was willing to participate in it. Irving sees Mr. Robot and Elliot investigating Phillip Price's penthouse and orders them to come with him. He drives them to a barn house far away from the urban areas, where he has already ordered the Dark Army FBI mole Santiago to come. Santiago beat down Dom and Darlene and then drove them to the barn. While Grant is taking care of Elliot, Mr. Robot, and Darlene, Irving takes Santiago and Dom. He grabs an ax. This convinces Santiago to believe that Irving is going to kill Dom. He tries his best to prevent Irving from killing Dom, stating that she can possibly have a lot of valuable information that the Dark Army might need. Irving doesn't really care what Santiago says, and jokingly asks if Santiago really believes that Dom would become successful as an FBI agent later on. Santiago says that she is a rising star, and is only getting better at her job. Irving grabs the axe viciously, which obviously makes Dom even more terrified. Irving tries calming her, requesting that she looks into the air and takes a deep breath while relaxing. As it turns out, the actual target of the execution was Santiago all along. Irving stabs him in his heart with the ax. Irving wants Dominique to become the new FBI mole for the Dark Army, following Santiago's death. Dom is absolutely traumatized at this point and prompts Irving to kill her instead, stating that the first thing she will do anyway if he lets her go is arresting him. Obviously, Irving doesn't give up. He says to Dom that she should imagine that Santiago is a family member, while brutally stabbing him multiple times. While not revealed, it is most likely that this was supposed to symbolize that he would kill her family if she wouldn't become an FBI mole. Irving manages to scare her enough to convince her to become an FBI mole. Season 4 Irving makes a brief cameo in the fourth season. He happens to meet Dom at a book shop. He tells her that he is happy to see her and reveals that he has written a book named Beach Towel. At first, Dom is scared, but she calms down later when Irving tells her that the Dark Army holds no grudge against her for killing Dark Army agent Janice. He tells her that he's happy that Dom murdered Janice because she was insane and a disgrace to the organization. He gives Dom a signed copy of Beach Towel, only to tell a worker in the shop that she "still needs to pay". He then leaves and tells Dom to take care of herself. Personality At the start of the season, Irving seems like a decent guy. He is genuinely nice to Mr. Robot and Tyrell Wellick, especially Tyrell. He likes talking to Tyrell like an old friend, and as the season goes on, Tyrell gets more comfortable with talking about more personal things. His relationship with his children being a touchy subject that he still feels comfortable talking about (granted, not a very long talk about it). Irving explains his own relationship with his children, stating that he used to go home after working and being welcomed by his wife and children. One day, however, his family just left him for basically no reason. With Mr. Robot's relationship, he's slightly more serious. This is most likely because of Tyrell being a manchild, and therefore being easier to talk with about certain things. Later in the season though, this slowly goes away. Irving states that when discussing with Tyrell about his personal life, he lied about having a family in order to get even more information about Tyrell's personal life to the Dark Army. This pretty much completely counters any chance they had of actual friendship, though Tyrell doesn't know that Irving lied to him. Irving's relationship with Mr. Robot was less friendly even from the start but becomes even more hostile later on. At the end of the season, Irving simply doesn't care about Mr. Robot at all anymore. When asking why the Dark Army carried out Stage 2, Irving simply orders his henchmen to beat Mr. Robot down. Irving is revealed in the last episode to have a sadistic side, as he blackmails Dom into becoming an FBI mole for the Dark Army while threatening to kill her family if she doesn't become one. Irving's psychopathic tendencies have never been shown this much in previous episodes, even though he did show signs of it. But with that said, Irving doesn't go against people who don't deserve it. When Dark Army agent Janice is murdered by Dom in season 4, Irving is more than happy to admit that he found Janice to be a disgrace to the Dark Army due to some of her vile and overly sadistic actions. Quotes Gallery Standing behind a gate.gif One rich and one anarchistic guy.jpg|Mr. Robot and Irving meet. Irving orders henchmen.jpg|Irving with two Dark Army soldiers. TOMORROW ON USA NETWOOOOORK.jpg Ribs are great for breakfast dude.png|Irving having a conversation with Angela Moss while eating ribs for breakfast. Psycho Killer Quesque se.jpg|Irving right after killing Santiago. Trivia *Despite being a prominent fixer for the Dark Army, Irving also sells used cars for a living. It is completely unknown how many people buy his cars as well as how much he earns for it. *While his house isn't very explicitly shown, it can be presumed to be a villa. *It is unknown whether or not Irving will return in season 4. Sam Esmail has stated that he enjoyed working with Bobby Cannavale, and doesn't know right now but thinks that he will return. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Blackmailers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Businessmen Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Vengeful